


Nothing To Be Embarrassed About

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Orgasm, Pregnancy, Pregnant Katsuki Yuuri, Sex Toys, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Top Otabek Altin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuuri is embarrassed about something that comes with being pregnant...Otabek takes good measures to reassure him.Kinktober 2018 Day 26: Lactation/Toys





	Nothing To Be Embarrassed About

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these keep coming super late...I've just been having a hard time writing atm

“C'mon, Yuuri, you can come out now.” 

“N-no! You're just gonna make fun of me!”  He replies, his voice slightly muffled from being behind the closed bathroom door.  

Otabek sighs and leans his head back while putting his hands on his hips.  “You know I'm not going to make fun of you, Yuuri. Come out and tell me what's going on.”

The door cracks open allowing Otabek to see a tearstained face of his omega.  “P-promise.” 

“I promise.  Now come on out and talk to me.”  The alpha moves over to the bed and sits on the edge of it.   He pats his thighs and invites the omega onto his lap.

Yuuri fully emerges from the bathroom wearing his yoga pants and one of Otabek’s sweatshirts which falls to his knees and falls off his shoulders slightly.  His face is still full of worry and very tearstained. He scuttles over to Otabek and perches himself on those strong thighs. “You have to promise me that you won’t laugh.”

“I promise, Yuuri.  You’re making me extremely worried, please tell me what’s going on.”

Instead of replying, he pulls the sweatshirt up, over his head and tosses it to the floor.  He’s left in a dark grey t-shirt that has two very prominent wet spots right over his chest.

“Oh.”   _ I know why he didn’t want to say anything.  I bet he sees this as embarrassing. _  He pulls Yuuri’s shirt up.  “Hold it,” he orders.

“O-okay,” Yuuri stutters, raising his shaking hands and holding the shirt up, leaving his chest exposed.

Otabek observes the pebbled, pink nipples with white droplets dripping from them.  “Hmm, it seems like you’re lactating.”

“It’s so embarrassing!” The omega moans miserably.  “I can’t go out without a too big jacket or sweatshirt on in case I start leaking!  That or I have to wear a bra!” He sniffles as more tears pool in his eyes. “I’m not even showing yet!”

Otabek pulls the shirt from Yuuri’s hands, letting it drop before wrapping his arms around his omega and embracing him in a comforting hug.  “It’s okay; we’ll get through this together. I have plenty of sweatshirts and jackets you can wear and no one will question it because they belong to me, your alpha.  If you really want a bra, we can go and get one, but it’s completely up to you,” he says in a soothing timbre.

“Y-you don’t think it’s weird?” The omega asks, his voice slightly muffled from being buried in the alpha’s large expanse of a chest.

“Of course not; it’s only natural when a male omega, or a female one, becomes pregnant.  Their mammary glands produce milk to feed their pups. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”  He nuzzles Yuuri’s hair. “In fact, I think it makes you look sexy.” His voice has dropped to a low rumble.

Yuuri shivers.  “R-really?”

“Really.  Do you know what I’m going to do about it?”

“Wh-what?”

Otabek stands, supporting Yuuri under his ass, and turns them around, leaning down and laying Yuuri on his back on the bed.  “I’m going to show you.” He pulls Yuuri’s shirt back up and leans down, pulling one of the leaking nipples into his mouth.

Yuuri’s back arches and a cry leaves his lips as the sensation of something being pulled from his nipple.  “B-Beka!” He gasps. “N-no! Stop!”

Ignoring him, Otabek sucks milk from Yuuri’s nipple.  The taste is a bit strange; it’s warm and has a honey taste.  He licks and sucks at the nipple, listening to the moans and gasps coming from his boyfriend.  He switches over to the other nipple and continues lapping at the milk he pulls from the teat.

“I-I f-feel weird!” Yuuri gasps, thrashing about underneath Otabek.

An idea strikes the alpha, so he sits up.  “Why don’t you undress for me, Omega,” he rasps, standing up and heading over to their dresser.

“O-okay, Alpha.”  Yuuri quickly sits up and strips out of his shirt, yoga pants, and thong, discarding them on the floor and sitting on his knees.  “What are you getting?”

“You’ll see.  Lay on your back and spread your legs for me.”

Yuuri eagerly does as he’s told, shivering at the feeling of being exposed in front of his alpha.  He watches as Otabek pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor.

“Close your eyes, my pretty omega.”

He does so, taking a deep breath and listening closely to the sound of his boyfriend.  “Okay, they’re closed.” He hears a drawer shut and the sound of Otabek walking closer.

“Good, Omega.”  The bed dips and Otabek kneels in between Yuuri’s spread legs.  “Now, I’m going to touch you, okay?”

Yuuri gives a slight nod.  “Okay.”

A warm hand splays over his stomach that is just beginning to show the evidence that he is carrying.  “I can’t way to see you round with my pups.” A kiss is pressed next to the hand before the hand removes itself and the touch relocates much further south.

“B-Beka!” Yuuri gasps when a finger presses at his wet entrance.

“You’re so wet already, my Yuuri.  Do you want your alpha’s cock that badly?” He asks, pressing that finger in and wiggling it around.

Yuuri lets out a high-pitched whine and pushes back against the finger, feeling more slick begin to pour out his ass.  Two more fingers join at once, making him moan loudly at the painful stretch. As those thick fingers work to open him, Otabek’s other hand wraps around Yuuri’s aching, leaking member.

Once Otabek feels that Yuuri is nice and open, he pulls both hands away, making his omega whine.  “Hold on, Omega. Your alpha isn’t going to neglect you,” he replies, grabbing something out of sight of the omega and bringing it down to Yuuri’s hole.

“BEKA!” Yuuri screams as something big, hard, and long slowly pushes it’s way into his leaking hole.  Another scream exits his lips as it hits his prostate dead on before beginning to vibrate. 

Otabek wraps his hand around his omega’s cock and begins stroking it in time with the thrusts he’s making with the toy before leaning down and suckling at Yuuri’s nipples again.  He’s startled, however, when a hand is shoved down his pants and wraps around his own cock. “Aww, my good little omega is trying to make his alpha feel good, isn’t he?”

Yuuri nods frantically.  “M-make Alpha feel good!”

“Good boy.”  Fueled on by his omega, Otabek makes his strokes and thrusts faster, sending Yuuri’s hips into a frenzy.  He moans as Yuuri’s hand strokes him faster, and his own hips begin thrusting into Yuuri’s hand.

They’re both moaning rather loudly, Yuuri’s lactating nipples forgotten, and simply rut against each other’s hands in order to chase their release.  Otabek leans down and connects their lips just as Yuuri cums, his back arching further into the alpha. Otabek releases a moment later and collapses down next to his omega, pulling the toy out of Yuuri and tossing it to the floor.

“Thank you, Beka,” Yuuri whispers after he’s somewhat caught his breath.  “I don’t feel as embarrassed about my breasts anymore.”

Otabek leans over and kisses Yuuri again.  “Good,” he says, pulling away. “Now, let’s get cleaned up and go out for dinner.”

“Okay, but I want one of your sweatshirts.”

“Of courses, darling.  Anything for you.”


End file.
